Making a Special Cupcake
by xXBlackRainbowsXx
Summary: HA! I bet you thought you were going to read a bloody, gory fanfic. Nope.


Pinkie Pie had a very important job to do. She was supposed to make THE ROYAL CUPCAKE! The royal cupcake was a very special cupcake meant for princess Celestia to eat at the Canterlot meeting. The cupcake had to be absolutely PERFECT or it wouldn't be good enough for princess Celestia! She had been given this job and trusted, nothing could ruin this chance for her. Pinkie tumbled down the steps into Sugarcube Corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake had gone off to do errands in Ponyville, and Pinkie Pie was alone. "Let's see here..let's see...what should a perfect cupcake have...aHA! Sprinkles! Rainbow Sprinkles! Yes!" She grabbed the bag in her teeth and tore it open. She poured it into a bowl filled with chocolate chip cupcake batter. She added 1 tablespoon of water to the mix like the recipe said, but it didn't look like enough. "It still looks dry. I think I'll add a bit more-can't hurt!" She poured 1 more tablespoon into the mix and stirred. After a few seconds of stirring, the mix looked like a big, watery glop of pink. "EEuuuhh...that's okay. A little too much water never hurt anypony..." she stammered into the bowl. "Now put the mixture into the oven and bake for 10 minutes." Pinkie read aloud. "Simple enough." She opened up the oven and put the glob inside a pan, then put the pan in the oven. After 10 minutes, she took it out, and stared at it. It was still a watery mess! "Just 10 more minutes...it'll be fine." She put the owl back in and set the timer for 10 more minutes. Pinkie Pie galloped out to sit in a chair. While she was out, gummy pounced in and started gnawing on the timer. 20 minutes later, Pinkie walked back in. "That's weird...it seemed a lot longer than 10-GUMMY NO!" She shrieked and tackled the little alligator. "You were messing with the timer?! Oh no, the cupcake!" She stumbled over and opened the oven. Without thinking, she pulled out the pan. "Hot, hot, hot...ACK! Oh NO!" The cupcake was an absolute mess. It was a sickly brown/green color with little rainbow flecks in it, and it smelled awful. -Ding, ding!- The bell on the door as Rarity trounced in. "Hello, Pinkie! It is time to go-ACK! What is that atrocious odor?" she stuck up her nose. "Dunno..." Pinkie said, wrapping up the cupcake. "Let's go quick!" She bolted past Rarity and out the door to meet her friends in the hot air balloon. Rarity was the last one in and closed the gate. "Are you ready gals?" Twilight asked anxiously. "Of course! I'm soo ready for this! You got the cupcake Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Of course!" Pinkie said nervously, "Hey Applejack...are you going to sell some apples this time around?" Applejack shook her head "Ah don't know sugarcube, last time didn't go so well. Ah didn't get a lot of sales here, remember?" Pinkie Pie nodded. "Look! There's Canterlot!" Fluttershy pointed a hoof at the glitter-filed town below. The balloon landed and they all piled out and headed for the Canterlot castle, where the meeting would be held. They where greeted by Princess Celestia. "Girls! Welcome, welcome!" Pony guards pulled out chairs for the six of them. "Now..." she looked at Pinkie Pie. "Where's my cupcake?" Pinkie gulped as she pulled out the horrific cupcake. She carefully placed it in front of Celestia, who winced. "UUhh...it looks...flavorful." The princess stuttered. Twilight leaned towards Pinkie Pie. "What's wrong with it...?" NOTHING! Nothing's wrong. Nothing!" Applejack rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh...nothin'" Celestia paused and took a small bite. As she chewed, beads off sweat dripped off Pinkie's face. Princess Celestia paused. "Pinkie pie..." she said, but was interrupted when Pinkie burst into tears. "I-I'm so sorry princess! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I didn't m-mean to make it so horrible-"  
"Horrible? Sorry? Pinkie this cupcake is delicious!" Pinkie pie sniffled. "W-what!?"  
"I love it! Such a mix of wonderful flavors, you're a great chef!" Pinkie blushed and grinned. "Heh...I know!" The other ponies laughed. "Now, Pinkie, is there any lesson you learned today you need to tell me about?" Pinkie Pie nodded and shuffled her hooves. "Princess Celestia, today I didn't really learn anything about friendship, but I know now that the directions aren't just a suggestion. You need to follow the directions if you want to make somepony very happy with what you're making-even if it is making friends. Directions are important...and I know that now. What if something terrible DID happen to that cupcake?!" Celestia laughed. "I'm just glad it didn't, and I'm very proud of you Pinkie. You know, I need someone to make a Royal Cupcake next year..." She winked. Pinkie pie smiled. "You know who to call."


End file.
